


Only Human

by TheRussianKat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, caring boyfriend R, sick!Enjolras, stubborn!enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRussianKat/pseuds/TheRussianKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras doesn't get sick - except for when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

Combeferre knew his roommates schedule better than he knew his own. He also knew that his roommate would never arrive late to a lesson come hell or high water. So he was surprised when he entered his kitchen at 9:30am to see Enjolras bustling around the kitchen throwing various items into his bag before slamming straight into the medical student as he tried to run out of the kitchen.

Combeferre stood fast whilst the blonde fell to the floor, trying but failing to grab the counter on his way down. Almost immediately he knelt to pull his friend from the floor. As he grabbed Enjolras’s arm he couldn’t help but notice the warmth pulsing through the sleeve or the way the blonde shivered as he regained his footing. “You okay?” he asked keeping one hand on Enjolras’s arm.

Enjolras blinked at his friend trying to bring his surroundings back into focus. Finally looking back up at his spectacled friend he replied “I’m fine, just late,” he said throwing a look at his watch. Before Combeferre could react he was running out the apartment his “See you later Ferre,” lost with the slamming of the door.

Staring at the now closed front door Combeferre took his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text out to Courfeyrac:

**To Courf x: Hey, keep an eye on Enj. I think he’s sick xx**

**From Courf x: No probs. I expect cuddles and homemade cookies as payment :)** **xx**

**To Courf x: Cuddles – yes, cookies – we’ll see. Just keep an eye on him and let me know xx**

**From Courf x: Yeah yeah. Love you xxx**

**To Courf x: Love you too :)** **xxx**

 

 

Courfeyrac watched the door of his politics class his brow furrowed in worry as he saw no sign of Enjolras coming through. It wasn’t until the bell had rung and the class had already started  the door flew open and a flurry of blonde curls and red coat appeared looking ready to collapse.

“You’re late Mr Enjolras,” Lamarque called from the front as Enjolras stumbled to his seat beside Courfeyrac “As it’s the first time I’ll let you off with a warning, but don’t let it happen again.” The professor’s stern gaze softened slightly as he saw the blonde collapse into his seat, blonde curls damp with sweat and eyes glassy as they looked towards the projection screen. He threw a glance at Courfeyrac who was staring at his friend with a crinkled brow and worried eyes.

As Lamarque went back to the presentation Courf turned to Enjolras who had his eyes clenched shut and hands clenched into fists on the desk. “Crap, are you okay? You look like hell,” he asked causing the blonde to give a soft laugh followed by a wheezing cough.

“I’m fine okay, just got a bit of a headache,” his voice came out as a hoarse whisper as he began rifling through his bag only to pull out some aspirin and a water bottle.

“Let me take you home okay? You can get some rest and –“

Enjolras cut him off “I’m fine,” he popped the pills in his mouth and took a swig of water “Anyway I can’t miss this class.” He took out his text book and began taking notes, ignoring how his hand shook as he wrote.

“Yes you can! It’s just a re-cap of the last segment, hell, your notes are probably more detailed than Lamarques already!” Courf hissed.

Enjolras just angled himself away from his friend and focused on the presentation. Giving a sigh Courf turned back to his own work, careful to keep an eye on his friend as the class continued.

 

 

As the bell rang signaling the end of class Courf immediately got to his feet and began throwing his books into his bag. However when Enjolras started to rise to his feet his knees crumpled beneath him.

The instant he saw his friend falling Courf jumped to catch him. As he pulled the younger man to his feet he could feel a warm dampness through his shirt. It also gave him a chance to really look at his friends face; there was a sheen of sweat covering his face with limp golden curls stuck in various places. There were dark bags beneath the unfocused blue eyes and a light redness to the cheeks which was no doubt due to the fever wreaking through his body. “I am taking you home,” he muttered as helped Enjolras back into his coat.

“No,” Enjolras croaked “I’ve got another –“

“You haven’t got another anything!” Courf growled at the now pouting revolutionary “We are going home, eating soup and watching crap movies on the television and resting damnit.”

There were no more arguments from the wilting leader as Courf led him from the class an arm gently slung his waist to keep him upright. He sent off a quick text to Combeferre before bustling Enjolras into his car and heading to Combeferre and Enjolras’s apartment.

**To Ferre xx : On our way to ur place. Be there in 10 xx**

**From Ferre xx : Will start on the soup, thank you xx**

 

 

When they finally reached the apartment after an Everest type climb up the six flights of stairs, Courf was ready for a nap and Enjolras was already half asleep and mostly being carried by his friend.

“Honey! We’re home!” Courf called as they entered the apartment, the smell of chicken soup and fresh cookies permeating the air.  Combeferre appeared from the kitchen an oven mit in one hand and a hot water bottle in the other.

“What are we going to do with you?” he asked quietly as he took Enjolras from Courf and helped him stumble into the lounge and onto the sofa-bed which had been set up, “Hey? Grantaire’s gone one week and you work yourself into this.”  He smiled as Enjolras buried himself in the blankets not bothering to remove his jeans or coat. With a bit of gentle coaxing and scolding he managed to convince the blonde into a pair of flannel pyjamas and to take a few sips of soup before he steadfastly refused and wrapped himself deep into the blankets so that all could be seen was a mop of blonde curls and two sorrowful blue eyes watching him carefully.

“If I leave you for two minutes do you promise to stay here?” Combeferre asked as the two blue eyes blinked at him before closing slowly.

He was handed a steaming mug of coffee as he entered the kitchen, chuckling he took it from Courf and placed it on the counter before kissing him softly and pinning him against the counter, still smiling as they parted. “You don’t drink that, it’s gonna get cold,” Courf said his breath ghosting over Combeferre’s lips as the taller man pressed closer to him.

Combeferre lent closer pressing his body against Courfs giving a breathy laugh as the other man’s breath hitched “Listen,” he gestured to the open door a smile still playing on his lips.

Courf listened, trying to ignore his boyfriend’s body which seemed to be getting warmer and closer with every second. He could hear scuffling from the lounge followed by a round of harsh coughing. He looked up at his boyfriend “He is not seriously trying to escape?” he asked exasperated by his friend’s antics.

The smile on Combeferre’s face quickly fell into a frown as he turned back towards the lounge and shouted “ENJOLRAS! GET YOUR ASS BACK ON THAT SOFA OR I SWEAR TO GOD I _WILL_ CALL JOLY!”

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty minutes later Joly arrived to find Enjolras scowling under a pile of blankets, a thermometer held between his frowning lips, whilst Combeferre counted down seconds on his watch. Courf was stood behind the patient with his hand pressed firmly on his shoulders preventing any escape attempt. “Symptoms?” Joly asked Combeferre putting his bag at Enjolras’s feet.

“Headache, nausea, dizziness and,” Combeferre took the thermometer and checked the reading, “a temperature of 39.”

“He also has a lousy attitude and has been pouting since we had to manhandle him back onto the sofa” Courf added ruffling the patient’s curls.

Joly nodded as he took in the information taking a seat on the sofa bed beside Enjolras who was clearly falling asleep as they spoke but still managed to keep the scowl on his face. “Okay, open your eyes for me” Joly said softly gently lifting the blondes chin so he could get a better look “Right, now open your mouth for me.” He continued with soft commands and gentle probing whilst Combeferre and Courf watched.

Ten minutes later Enjolras was asleep and medicated. Joly stood in the kitchen with Combeferre and Courf drinking industrial strength coffee. “He should be fine, looks like a bad case of the flu but as long as he rests it should be over in couple of days.”

“Why do I get the feeling that sounds a lot simpler than it’s actually going to be?” Courf said relaxing against Combeferre.

Combeferre chuckled taking a sip of his coffee “Because you remember what our dear leader did when the school nurse came to collect him to get his holiday jabs.”

 

 

The first few hours were bliss, with Enjolras fast asleep and exceedingly cuddly the three of them curled up on the sofa watching Lord of the Rings much to Combeferres delight. Frodo had just left the shire when a phone could be heard buzzing beneath the blankets. They gently checked through the blankets careful not to wake the sleeping man.

Courf was first to find the phone in question. It was Enjolras’s and had Grantaires picture flashing as it continued to buzz. “Shnookums!” he announced hitting the answer button.

“Crap, sorry Courf. Meant to phone Enj-“ Grantaire mumbled at the end.

“Give it here! Hey Grantaire,” Combeferre cool tones came across the line.

“Okay, who the fuck did I phone?”

“Enjolras, who is sick. Courf and I are babysitting,” Combeferre explained batting away Courfs hand as he tried to grab the phone back.

“Shit, well that explains this,” Grantaire replied “Any chance you or Courf could come pick me up?”

“Yeah, no problem, where are you?” he gestured to Courf to get him a pen, smiling when he took one from Enjolras’s bag.

“Airport, baggage claim, thanks man. Is Enj there?”

Combeferre looked down to see Enjolras staring up at him his eyes hazy but open. “Yeah no problem man, I’ll be with you in thirty minutes or so. Here’s Enj.” He handed the phone to a very confused Enjolras before pulling himself out from under the blankets and grabbing his car keys.

“I’m gonna pick up ‘Taire. Look after Enjolras, don’t let him get up, escape, hide, do any work or there is no sex for a week,” he said as he grabbed his coat and bag.

“What!? NO!” Courf shouted scrambling over the sofa as Combeferre walked towards the door “He can’t be controlled! You know that! YOU SAW WHAT HE DID TO MR STEVENS!!” he yelled as the door slammed shut.

He trudged back to the sofa to see Enjolras smiling as he listened to Grantaire on the phone. His hair was mess and the colour had yet to return to his cheeks but his smile was making up for the pasty pale skin surrounding it.

“Stupid angel faced…messing with my sex life…” he grumbled as he went to make himself some tea, but this didn’t stop him smiling slightly as he heard Enjolras give a gravelly laugh behind him.

 

 

The airport was bustling with people as Combeferre walked through. He had never really liked airports, they were too loud, too busy and confusing; his fear of flying being completely unrelated of course. He could see Grantaire leaning against the wall of a Starbucks up ahead, his head tilted to hold his phone against his shoulder as he drank his coffee.

He didn’t notice Combeferre immediately instead speaking something softly into his phone and smiling at the response. It wasn’t until he touched him on the shoulder that the artist noticed the other man’s presence. Grantaire held a finger up as he tried to say goodbye to his phone partner “I’ll see you in half an hour okay? I love you too, okay? I know and I’ll be there soon. I, yes, yes, okay I’m hanging up now.”

He clicked off his phone and wrapped Combeferre in a bear hug “How’s it been man?” he asked as they broke apart.

“Ah you know; work, studying, Courf, the usual. How was Venice?” the medical student picked up one of his friends bags as they began walking towards the exit.

“Freezing but managed to sell a couple of pieces so can’t complain. How is the fallen angel surviving?”

“Well, we’ve got through the sulking, escape and denial so hopefully only recovery left,” he laughed helping Grantaire throw his bag into the bag seat of his car.

“Yeah, cos it’s going to be that easy,” the artist chuckled as he got into the car.

 

 

When they returned to the apartment it was silent. The lounge was empty when they entered it, the blankets on the sofa bed thrown onto the floor. “Courf! Babe! Where are you?” Combeferre shouted as they began searching the apartment.

They found Courf sat outside the bathroom, head leant against the door “He won’t let me in,” he said feebly turning to look at them. They both stayed silent, waiting for elaboration on the point. “I came out of the kitchen and he looked really pale, like really pale you know? And then he ran in here shouting at me to stay out here.”

“Why don’t you guys put the kettle on, I’ll see if I can convince him to come out,” Grantaire offered, helping Courf off the floor as he knocked tentatively. “Enj? Can I come in?” he asked softly trying the door handle, surprised when it opened with a soft click.

His boyfriend was a mess of pyjamas, bedhead and watery eyes knelt beside the toilet. Sighing he lowered himself to the floor and pulled the shivering blonde into his embrace. Enjolras curled into his warmth making a soft whimpering sound as Grantaire began to play with his limp curls. They sat in silence until Enjolras stopped shaking which could have been anything from a minute to an hour just focusing on each other’s pulse.

“You want to go to bed?” the artist asked softly as the smaller man shifted against him. There was no answer other than two clammy hands pushing against his chest as Enjolras tried to maneuver himself into a standing position with little success instead finding himself leaning against the wall both hands firmly grasping the towel rail.

He felt Grantaire’s large hands on his waist pulling him away and once again into his arms. But rather than holding him the artist adjusted his grip so he could lift the blonde and carry him from the bathroom with his head rested against his shoulder.

Enjolras’s bedroom was un-recognizable from the room Grantaire had left the week before. Rather than the organized, tidy, categorized bedroom he was used to it was a war zone of books, papers, empty energy drink cans and pile of what Grantaire assumed were blankets heaped in the middle of the bed. “We are going to talk about your self-preservation techniques when you’re well enough mister,” the artist mumbled as he put the now dozing man on the side of the bed.

He moved the majority of the clutter off the bed and onto the desk, deciding not to risk his boyfriend’s wrath by throwing any of the papers away. He turned back to the bed and had to do a double take.

Enjolras was gone.

 Or _hiding_ his brain suggested as he noticed the pile of blankets was now slightly more spread over the bed other than one Enjolras shaped lump in the middle. “I’m in love with an idiot,” he said as the lump began to shake with wheezing laughter.

Stripping out of his pants and shirt Grantaire sat at the head of the bed and lifted the blankets to see Enjolras face down on the bed still shaking with badly suppressed giggles. “How much flu medicine did Courf give you whilst Ferre was gone?” he asked his hysterical boyfriend softly ruffling his curls.

“A bit,” the blonde replied trying to pull himself further up the bed so he was level with Grantaire “but then I felt weird. Then you were here,” with the help of the artist he was now resting on Grantaires chest, his fingers idly running through his spatterings of chest hair “which was good. I like it when you’re here.”

A smile bloomed on Grantaires face as the blonde turned to grin at him, completely open most probably due to the medicine drilling through his system, but there was something so awake in it that Grantaire hoped it may be something a little more than the drugs. “You need to get some sleep okay, you’re still sick you know?” he said quietly very conscious of the heat pulsing off his boyfriend as they lay there.

“Hmmm,” Enjolras agreed nestling against Grantaires chest “You can make me soup t’morrow right? Cos Ferre made it wr’ng. Din’t put the dum’lings in it.” Enjolras looked like he may have had more to say but his sleepy words were soon exchanged for soft snores.

“Yeah, I’ll make you the soup,” Grantaire promised before he flicked off the light and settled down to sleep, happy to be home even if it wasn’t quite as he had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on Tumblr a while and just realized I hadn't put it here as well...so I hope you liked? And if not...*awkward*...


End file.
